Feathertail's Death: Redone
by M-S The Master Pokemon Trainer
Summary: I stink at summaries, so you're just gonna have to read it! Rated K plus


**So this is a one-shot twist on Feathertail's death. I'm not telling you any more. Now read.**

---

Stormfur crouched in a crevice with his sister, Feathertail. Beneath them Sharptooth, the lion-cat, tried to get at the black WindClan apprentice, Crowpaw. Feathertail's eyes widened

suddenly. "It's me…" Before Stormfur could reply the light gray she-cat bunched up her haunches and leaped, not down, but up, latching onto the spiky roof of the cave. A cracking sound

echoed throughout the cave, louder than even the roaring waterfall just outside. "No!" Stormfur cried and jumped. He pushed Feathertail off the roof and quickly sunk his claws into the

roof so that he didn't fall. Feathertail landed on a ledge and rolled before halting. She lifted her head and stared at her brother with wide blue eyes. "Stormfur, hurry, jump!" Stormfur

shook his head. "It's too late," He whispered. He turned to look at Brook. Her mouth was open in a silent wail. He saw pain in her eyes. _I'm sorry,_ He thought before the roof fell from his

weight. He heard a chorus of yowls, but loudest of all was Brook's. "Stormfur!" That was the last thing Stormfur heard before a rock hit him on the head and he blacked out.

Stormfur opened his eyes on his back and saw nothing but dust. He coughed several times as he rolled onto his belly. He looked around him as the dust started to clear slightly. The dark

gray tom was trapped by several spikes in a tight circle. The roof was above him and too solid to move. "Help," He called weakly, his voice barely carrying four fox-lengths. All the same a

she-cat's voice answered back. "Stormfur?" A shape appeared in the dust. At first he thought it was Silverstream, but then as it grew close he saw it was Tawnypelt. She ran up to the

'cage'. "Stormfur! Thank StarClan you're all right!" Tawnypelt purred, then blinked and lowered her ears slightly in embarrassment. Stormfur crawled over to her and smiled. _I never noticed _

_before but her pelt is really pretty._ Stormfur thought, then shook his head slightly. But he managed to reach through the cage enough to press his nose against her muzzle. She smiled at

him, her eyes twinkling. Stormfur then sensed another presence and turned to see Brook staring at him in distraught. He glanced back at Tawnypelt then padded over to the Tribe cat.

"Brook, I'm sorry, but I'm not staying here, and I never felt anything above friendship with you." He reached out a paw and bowed slightly, but Brook just turned her head and walked

away. Stormfur sighed and sat down. By this time most of the dust had cleared. The other Clan cats bounded over, with several exclamations of "Stormfur! He's alive!" and "Thank the

power of StarClan!" Brambleclaw stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tawnypelt and Stormfur. "Ah-um-er…" He stammered for words. Tawnypelt looked at him defiantly. "It's my

choice who I like, not yours." Stormfur felt a pang as he realized that was basically what Feathertail had said when he got on to her about Crowpaw. Brambleclaw smiled. "I know."

Tawnypelt grinned. "Now let's get him outta here!" She jumped onto one of the spikes and began clawing at the base where it was connected to the fallen roof. Squirrelpaw leaped up to

help her. Crowpaw and Feathertail started on another, and Brambleclaw padded up to Stormfur. "So you like my sister and your sister likes the apprentice." He purred in amusement. "Oh,

let's not forget you and Squirrelpaw," Stormfur mewed. Brambleclaw blinked in confusion. Stormfur rolled his eyes. "Really?" Tawnypelt called down. Squirrelpaw seemed to focus extra

hard on the rock she was clawing. Feathertail laughed at the she-cat, but then smiled and jumped off the rock with Crowpaw as it fell. Tawnypelt and Squirrelpaw finished their rock and

leaped away. Stormfur quickly crawled out from underneath the rocks and sighed in relief as he stood up straight. "So what happened to Sharptooth? I kinda blacked out as I fell."

Tawnypelt smiled. "One of the spikes pierced through him. He's no longer a threat." Stoneteller padded forward, smiling. "So who really was the silver cat?" Stormfur exchanged a glance

with Feathertail, and then Brambleclaw, who nodded. The tom turned back to Stoneteller. "There was no silver cat. There was only six foreign cats found half-drowned. Each and every one

of us helped to kill Sharptooth and free yourselves. Now good-bye, I hope we can meet again." Stormfur bowed to the Healer. One-by-one his companions did too. Stoneteller smiled and

bowed back.

After many farewells to the Tribe, the six Clan cats started back down the mountain. While they had been fighting Sharptooth the rain had cleared up, showing sunny skies. "Well, time to

go home," Tawnypelt mewed from Stormfur's side. Everyone else nodded. "I hope the forest hasn't been destroyed while we were gone." Crowpaw, of course, put in. Everyone stopped.

Squirrelpaw grinned slyly. "Race you guys!" And with that she sped off. Brambleclaw laughed and ran after her. Stormfur exchanged an amused glance with Tawnypelt and raced after

them. "Hey, no fair!" She called, bounding after him. "Fair? Hah!" Stormfur laughed as he ran down the mountain trail. He looked to his side to see Crowpaw beside him. "How did-" He

stopped as he remembered that Crowpaw was from WindClan. Feathertail and Tawnypelt were directly behind them while Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw ran ahead. And Stormfur knew

everything would be all right.

---

**Yay! Happy ending! Nobody died, but Brook was alone. Oh well! Anyway, please tell me what you thought! Oh yea, I have a chapter story coming up about The New Prophecy redone.**

**Rock on,**

**The Insane Mind of Agent Professor M**

**Disclaimer: [insert witty disclaimer about me not owning Warriors here]  
**


End file.
